marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Phil Coulson
Phil Coulson właściwie Phillip J. Coulson to postać stworzona przez Marvel Comics. Zadebiutował najpierw w filmie Iron Man w 2008 roku, a dwa lata później w komiksie z serii Battle Scars. W filmach, serialach i grach wciela się w niego (lub podkłada głos) Clark Gregg. Coulson jest jednym z najlepszych agentów S.H.I.E.L.D. (obecnie dyrektorem). Dawniej posiadał poziom 8. Galeria Coulson.jpg|Agent Coulson w filmie Phil Coulson USM 02.jpg|w serialu Mega Spider-Man Coulson(Ultimate).jpeg|w uniwersum Ultimate Coulson(Lego).png|w wersji LEGO (Ziemia-13122) Coulson(TRN413).jpeg|Ziemia-TRN413 Coulson(904913).png|Ziemia-904913 Coulson(12131.png|Ziemia-12131 Coulson(91119).png|Ziemia-91119 Coulson(TRN258).png|Ziemia-TRN258 Images-1.jpeg|jako figurka kolecjonerska tumblr_static_dnf8354xfm04wgkooowooos08.jpg Phil-Coulson.JPEG.jpg Phil_Coulson_(Mainstream).jpeg Agent-coulson.png young phil coulson.jpeg|młody Phil Coulson Zdolności Brak nadludzkich. Jest świetnie wyszkolonym agentem. Posiada czarny pas z dżudżitsu, karate, i kung-fu. Szermierkę historyczną trenował przez rok. Posiada też szeroką wiedzę o broni palnej oraz i nowych technologiach. Wyposażenie Bardzo popularną bronią Coulsona jest działo destroyera. Phil podróżuje najcześciej swoim zmodyfikowanym Chevroletem Corvette z 1962 roku Lolą. Cytaty *"Tu nie chodzi o wielkość artylerii. Chodzi o wybór idealnych kul. Storm, Iron Man, Reed Richards ... Wszyscy w ich zespołach wiedzą co ma kluczowe znaczenie. Ale dostałem tę pracę, bo jestem dobry i studiowałem mocne i słabe strony każdego z nas i myślałem poza polami oznaczonymi "Avengers" i "Masters of Evil". Przypomnij mi, że mówiłem Ci, że Quicksilver mógłby zabić Hulka, gdyby chciał." - Phil Coulson źródło: http://marvel.wikia.com/Phillip_Coulson_(Earth-616)?useskin=oasis&cb=2653 Historia Ziemia-616 Kiedy był dzieckiem, Phil "Cheese" Coulson miał obsesję na punkcie super bohaterów. W Afganistanie, Coulson walczył u boku swojego przyjaciela Marcusa Johnsona. Kiedy matka Johnsona została zabita, wrócił do USA, aby być ze swoim przyjacielem. Jednak Johnson był celem Oriona. Orion potrzebował jego krwi by odzyskać nieśmiertelność. Johnson okazał się synem Nicka Fury'ego. Coulson pomógł przyjacielowi zniszczyć Lewiatana i został agentem S.H.I.E.L.D.. Jakiś czas później, Coulson towarzyszył Fury'emu na spotkaniu z podróżnikiem z przyszłości, który opisał genezę kilku superbohaterów przed rozpoczęciem ataku na batalion agentów S.H.I.E.L.D.. Później Coulson został odpowiedzialny za rekrutację pierwszych członków Secret Avengers. Miesiące po przystąpieniu do S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson został naczelnym dowódcą Special Ops. Ziemia-199999 Phillip "Phil" Coulson urodził się 8 lipca 1964 roku, a jego ojciec zmarł, gdy Phil miał 9 lat. Coulson dorastał będąc wielkim fanem Kapitana Ameryki, i zebrał zestaw starych kart z Kapitanem Ameryką w ciągu dwóch lat. W pewnym momencie Phillip został agentem S.H.I.E.L.D.. Iron Man (2008) Phil zostaje wysłany przez Nicka Fury'ego by razem z kilkoma innymi agentami odnaleźć tworzony w tajemnicy Iron Monger. Po zniszczeniu fabryki przekazuje Tonemu instrukcje S.H.I.E.L.D. odnośnie tego, co może powiedzieć mediom. Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant (2011) Później poprosił Starka, po naradzie z Jasperem Sitwellem o to by namówił generała Rossa, by Emil Blonsky został w więzieniu. Iron Man 2 (2010) Kilka miesięcy później zostaje przydzielony do pilnowania Starka w areszcie domowym, kiedy Tony konstruuje reaktor zdolny wytworzyć nowy pierwiastek zostaje wysłany do stanu Nowy Meksyk aby zbadać obiekt nieznanego pochodzenia. Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer (2011) W drodze powstrzymuje bandytów napadających na stacje benzynową. Thor (2011) Dowodzi agentami i ma okazję przesłuchiwać pozbawionego mocy Thora. Po incydencie z Destroyerem zwraca Jane Foster jej dokumentacje i sprzęt badawczy, a także "oferuje" współpracę z agencją S.H.I.E.L.D.. Potem wrócił na wschodnie wybrzeże USA . Avengers (2012) W nieokreślonym czasie pracował nad nową wersją stroju Kapitana Ameryki. Po kradzieży przez Loki'ego Tesseractu zostaje wysłany po Starka. Razem z Kapitanem przylatuje na Helicarier i opowiada mu o swojej kolekcji kart z super-bohaterami. Śmierć Gdy Loki ucieka z więzienia zostaje przez niego dźgnięty sztyletem. Powrót do życia Zostaje uratowany przez zespół medyków w tajnym projekcie T.A.H.I.T.I., któremu sam kiedyś przewodził. Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. sezon 1 Na polecenie Nicka Fury'ego powołuje zespół agentów w którego skład wchodzą Grant Ward, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons i Leo Fitz. Później do drużyny dołączyła hakerka Skye. Agenci rozwiązują wiele dziwnych zagadek. Coulson dowiedział się co się z nim działo po Bitwie o Nowy Jork. Okazało się, że wstrzyknięto mu lek z krwi kosmity rasy Kree. Później John Garrett i Grant Ward zdradzili. Po powstrzymaniu Hydry S.H.I.E.L.D. upadła, a Phillip się ukrył z jej pozostałościami. Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. sezon 2 Nick Fury wyznaczył go na dyrektora odbudowującego się S.H.I.E.L.D. podczas gdy sam się ukrywa. Odbudowująca się S.H.IE.L.D. pod dowództwem Coulsona staczała pojedynki z poszukiwującą Obeliski i miasto kosmitów Hydrą i pomagającym jej Absorbing Manem, a także z ojcem Skye. Po odnalezieniu i zniszczeniu miasta, przemianie Skye i Rainy i zabiciu Doctora Whitehalla przez Coulsona (co zezłościło Calvina Zabo przez co agenci musieli go powstrzymać przed zabiciem uczniów w miasteczku, z którego Phillip pochodzi) Phil wysłał Skye do kryjówki Hulka. Gdy okazało się, że Bobbi i Mack należą do Prawdziwej S.H.I.E.L.D. dowodzonej przez Roberta Gonzalesa Coulson prosi o pomoc Mike'a Petersona, byłego podwójnego agenta S.H.I.E.L.D. i Hydry Granta Warda i razem z Leo Fitzem i Lancem Hunterem próbują stawić czoło nowemu rywalowi. Jednak Hydra ma nowe nikczemne plany, więc S.H.I.E.L.D. się jednoczy. Później Jiaying atakuje ludzkość. Po stawieniu jej czoła Skye i Coulson zakładają tajną drużynę. Ziemia-TRN123 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 2 Na pierwszym spotkaniu Phil próbował przekonać Fury'ego, żeby Spider-Man nie został jednym z Rekrutów S.H.I.E.L.D.. Jednak Nick Fury się nie zgodził i postanowił trenować Pajęczaka. Spider-Man dołączył do innych młodych bohaterów i kłucił się z Coulsonem. Gdy Peter Parker chciał zmienić szkołę, żeby zmienił decyzję do Midtown High School doszli Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist i Luke Cage, by mieć ich na oku Coulson został dyrektorem liceum. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 3 Peter kłócił się z Samem na korytarzu szkolnym, gdy mieli zaczą się bić Coulson wysłał ich do aresztu. Tam Peter zrozumiał, że to trik, by zebrać Rekrutów S.H.I.E.L.D. korzystających z specjalnych krzeseł. Coulson wysłał ich na Hellicarier, a Fury dał im przetestować gigantyczne roboty. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 5 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 6 Taskmaster udając nauczyciela WF-u przejął panowanie nad szkołą. Szukał Spider-Mana. Użył dokumentów Coulsona, by włamać się do danych S.H.I.E.L.D.. Przeciwnik powiesił Coulsona za bieliznę. Agenta uratowali White Tiger i Spider-Man. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 9 Dyrektor Coulson zabrał uczniów na wycieczkę do Metropolitan Muzeum. Dopóki Lodowe Giganty nie wyszły z Nordic Stone i zaatakowały muzeum, wszystko było w porządku. Podczas gdy Rekruci S.H.I.E.L.D. walczyli z Olbrzymami Coulson ewakuował uczniów. Thor po przybyciu pomogł bohaterom i kazał im wezwać "Syna Coula". Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 10 Dyrektor Coulson zatrzymał Flasha Thompsona, gdy ten chciał ukraść pieniądze Petera na lunch. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 14 Dyrektor organizował w szkole targi naukowe, na których studenci pracowali w parach. Peter i Luke nie zdążyli zrobić projektu, więc ukradli z Helicarriera Awesome Androida. Android spożywał nieorganiczne rzeczy i urósł do wielkich rozmiarów. Zjadł ubrania Coulsona. Dyrektor ewakuował szkołę. Gdy Awesome Androida pokonano i zmniejszono agenci przewiezli go do laboratorium. Coulson musiał porozmawiać z Peterem i Lukiem. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 15 Podczas walki z Zodiaciem Agent Coulson opowiada o broniach i wyposażeniu używanych przez Spider-Mana. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 17 W Dzień Śniegu Phil wysłał zespół Spider-Mana na tropikalną wyspę. Wyspa okazała się więzieniem Sandmana. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się o tym z hieroglifów. Po pokonaniu Sandmana umieszczono go w specjalnej klepsydrze. Coulson miał nadzieje, że nastepnym razem gdy rekruci zostaną wysłani na szkolenie nie będą myśleli, że to wakacje. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 20 "Syn Coula" pomógł Thorowi uratować Spider-Hama przed Skurgem the Executinerem. Do czasu aż Loki zdjął swój czar, którym zamienił Petera w świnię. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 21 Dyrektor Coulson korzystając z pomysłu Mary Jane Watson zorganizował przedstawienie pt. "Spider-Man", by utrzymać tożsamość Pajęczaka w tajemnicy. Flash został aktorem grającym Spider-Mana. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 23 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 24 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 26 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 1 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 3 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 4 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 7 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 9 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 10 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 12 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 14 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 15 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 16 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 18 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 19 Media Komiksy *Battle Scars zeszyt 1 *Hulk vol. 3 zeszyt 2 *Battle Scars zeszyt 2 *Avengers World zeszyt 9 Film *Iron Man (2008) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Thor (2011) *Avengers (2012) *Marvel's One-Shot the Consultant (2011) *Marvel's One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer (2011) Seriale *Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (2013-) *Mega Spider-Man (2012-) (animowany) Gry *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Ciekawostki * Pierwszy raz pojawił się w 2008 roku w filmie Iron Man lecz tak spodobał się fanom że powstał jego odpowiednik komiksowy, który zadabiutował w 2011 roku. * W filmie Avengers (2012) zostaje "zabity" przez Lokiego lecz w serialu ,,Agenci TARCZY" wraca do życia. * W grze LEGO Marvel Super Heroes daje różne rady. * W kreskówce ,,Mega Spiderman " jest dyrektorem szkoły pod przykrywką i zaliczył roczny kurs gotowania. * Jest wielkim fanem Kapitana Ameryki (zbiera jego karty). *Phil Coulson obecnie jest dyrektorem S.H.I.E.L.D. na Ziemi-616 i Ziemi-199999. * W serialu "Mega Spiderman" przez chwile umawiał się z ciocią May Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:S.H.I.E.L.D Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Drużyna Coulsona Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I. Kategoria:US Army Kategoria:Wojsko